Typically, organizations utilize computer networks in the reservation of conference rooms, for example, in a building of the organization. Users may reserve or “book” a conference room through software executed on the organization's computer network. Such reservation will indicate to others that the conference room is reserved for the reserved time. Oftentimes users do not book a conference room before using it. This may occur when two or more people decide to have an ad hoc meeting. One person may drop by another person's cubicle or office and ask whether the other person has time for a quick meeting. Instead of reserving a conference room, the two may walk to the nearest available room and begin to discuss the matter at hand. At some point thereafter, a third party may enter the room and inform the two occupants that the third party has the conference room reserved, in which case the two occupants must give up the room and locate another place to continue their meeting.